the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tonygameman/Rayman
Rayman is the main protagonist of the Rayman series and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information NO ARMS, NO LEGS, NO PROBLEM! Rayman is a limbless creature who was created by several nymphs as an effort to shield the world from evil. His lack of limbs is attributed to lum shortage upon creation. Despite his peculiar nature, Rayman is very laid back, energetic, childish even, and apparently will stop at nothing to help those in need, going even as far as to defeat villains such as Mr. Dark, Admiral Razorbeard and Andre. Despite his lack of limbs, Rayman's physique is phenomenal. Rayman's Legacy Official Media: * Rayman (PS1) * Rayman Junior (Brain Games) * Rayman 2: The Great Escape (Revolution) * Rayman M (Arena/Rush) * Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc * Rayman Raving Rabbids * Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 * Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party * Rayman Origins * Rayman Legends * Rayman Jungle Run * Rayman Fiesta Run * Rayman Adventures * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (as a trophy) * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (as a trophy) Unofficial/Non-Canon: * Super Smash Bros. Next * Microsoft Legends Battle Zone X (Cross-Platform Mode only) * PlayStation All-Stars Round 2 (Cross-Platform Mode only) * PlayStation x Nintendo: Super Smash Bros. All-Stars Story Role TBA... Rivals Name: TBA Reason: VS TBA: TBA Connection: TBA: TBA Current Status: TBA... Moveset Holding the jump button mid-air will allow Rayman to glide with his helicopter hair similar to Peach's Parasol. Rayman's Special Moves and one of the Supers are based on his Laser-Washing Powders from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. Normal Combos * Neutral: Rayman jabs with his right fist, then his left fist, and then finishes it off with a kick. Attacking while in the air, Rayman hits with his fists in the front while kicking with his legs in the back. * Forward/Backward: If Rayman is moving at a moderate pace, he will slap with his right hand. If Rayman is dashing, he will spin his body around with his fists stretched outward. Attacking while moving forward in the air will make Rayman perform a quick kick with his right foot. Moving backward and attacking will make Rayman perform a quick kick behind him with his left foot. * Upward: Rayman performs a quick uppercut with his left fist. If using this in the air, Rayman kicks upwards with his right foot. * Downward: Rayman performs a sweeping kick downwards. While in the air, Rayman enlarges his right fist and propels downwards, creating a small shockwave around him when he lands, launching opponents into the air. Smash Attacks * Side - Fist Throw: Rayman's signature attack. Rayman pulls his hand back and begins to wind up a punch, before throwing it straight ahead as a projectile, which returns to him. * Up: Rayman spins his hair like a propeller upwards, damaging opponents above him. * Down: Rayman slams the ground with heavy force, damaging opponents around him. Special Moves * Neutral - Lockjaw: Rayman pulls out the Lockjaw. It latches onto the opponent and keeps them at the same spot where they were grabbed, rather than automatically bringing them closer to the player. Also works as Rayman's tether recovery. * Back/Forward - Shock Rocket: Rayman launched a hand-guided rocket that can reach far away opponents and explode on them. A rocket can be controlled with the control stick. * Upward - Throttle Copter: Rayman dons a pilot helmet with a large propeller on top of it. This lets him fly freely for 4 seconds. Used as a recovery move. * Downward - Vortex: Rayman throws a tornado out in front of him, which turns or trips whoever it hits around. Supers * All-Out Legends Attack: Rayman summons Globox, Barbara, Grand Minimus and Goth Teensy as they all perform a cinematic smack-down. Rayman winds up his fist and delivers the final blow. * Heavy Metal Fist: Rayman gains spiked metal fists, as well as gaining blue hair and a red outfit (with his default colours), and a red aura. For the next 12 seconds, Rayman gains a serious increase in his attack power. Taunts * Up: Rayman gives the peace sign and shouts "Yeah!" * Side: Rayman performs his signature Grimace; he opens his mouth wide using his hands and does a comical expression while his tongue flails around. * Down: Rayman dribbles his body around him like a basketball. Reference to Rayman 2: The Great Escape. Animations * Character Intro: Rayman leaps off of a Moskito, and turns towards the camera while giving the peace sign and saying "Ta-da!" * Victory Screen: Rayman and Globox high-fives while Barbara, Grand Minimus and Goth Teensy perform comical poses by them. * Losing Screen: Rayman turns into a bubble and floats away. Reference to Rayman Origins and Legends. * Idle Animation: Rayman places a hand over his eyes and looks around before looking at the screen and shrugging, similar to the original Rayman (PS1) game. Costumes Origins/Legends *'Limbless Hero:' Rayman's default appearance from Rayman Origins and Rayman Legends. **'Sir Rayelot:' Rayman wears his knight armor from Rayman Legends. **'Raybox:' Rayman's skin is colored similarly to his best friend Globox from Rayman Origins and Legends. **'Raymesis (Dark Rayman):' Rayman's evil counterpart from Rayman (PS1), Rayman Origins and Rayman Legends. **'Raymolk:' Rayman wears the caveman costume from Rayman Legends. **'Rayomz:' Rayman is naked, with a fig leaf covering his privates from Rayman Legends. *'Funky Ray:' Rayman wears the disco-like costume from Rayman Legends. *'Ray Plumber:' Rayman wears a red hat, blue overalls and red shirt, his likeness inspired by Mario. *'Splinter Ray:' Rayman wears Sam Fisher's costume from Splinter Cell. *'Assassin Ray:' Rayman wears Ezio Auditore's robe from Assassin's Creed. *'Ray of Persia:' Rayman wears the Prince's clothing from The Prince of Persia. *'UbiRay:' Rayman's skin and hair are colored purple, and his torso bears the Ubi Soft logo rather than the O'' symbol that he is renowned for. Classic *'Good Old Days:' Rayman's appearance from the original Rayman (''PS1) game. **'Tarayzan:' Rayman wears Tarayzan's black hair and leopard-skin toga. **'The Musician:' Rayman wears The Musician's curly brown hair held in a bandana and brown beard. *'The Great Escape:' Rayman's appearance from the game Rayman 2: The Great Escape and it's remake Rayman Revolution. Hoodlum Havoc/Raving Rabbids *'Heroic Ray-Person:' Rayman's appearance from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc and Raving Rabbids games. **'Gothic:' Rayman wears pale skin, dark, spiky hair, an orange and black hoodie, and fingerless gloves. **'Granny:' Rayman wears old lady's big stereotypical elderly hair, green glasses, a green dress and shoes. **'Disco:' Rayman wears purple afro, glasses, a yellow hood, purple fingerless gloves, and purple pants. **'Rock N' Roll:' Rayman wears Elvis Presley's black hair, white suit and shoes. **'Gangsta:' Rayman wears darker skin, glasses, a bandana, loose pants, and fingerless gloves, plus a golden dollar sign bling necklace. **'DeeJay:' Rayman wears glasses, headphones, pants, a black hoodie, and red hair resembling Rayman's original hair except shorter and spiky, to look like a real DJ. **'Raymaninho:' Rayman wears a yellow jersey with a green "11" on it, blue shorts, and cleats. This attire is similar to the Brazil national team football kit. **'Rabbid Disguise:' Rayman wears the Rabbid-like costume. He used it to fool the Rabbids to think he was one of them in Rayman Raving Rabbids 2. **'Caramba:' Rayman wears a sombrero, a tie, a black shirt, and black pants. It resembles a mariachi person. Gallery Rayman All Out Legends Attack.gif|Rayman's All-Out Legends Attack Super Smash Ray Plumber.jpg|Ray Plumber Category:Blog posts Category:Nintendo Category:PlayStation Category:Playable Characters Category:The Crossover Game Category:Fighters Category:Licensed Category:Console Characters